Thomas the Train's Ogerific Adventures in Barneyland
by HoboStarr180
Summary: Thomas the Train entered a long long tunnel into Barneyland. The Hoboful, Ogreful, Hippoful thing he fealt that night can never be replaced. Shrek is love. Shrek is life.
WARNING: NOT SAFE FOR LIFE ITSELF

(It will rupture your nipples with its beauty)

Thomas the train went on a long, long adventure into Barneyland. He went under a tunnel. Inside, he found a wonderland of surprises. Hippo-chan had his tube ready. The Hobostarr had on her gloves. It was time.

Thomas had been waiting for this moment all his life. He bent down and let out a massive fart. Now he was ready.

Hobostarr stretched her gloves in preparation. She tied him down spread eagle. She dove inside to make sure everything was just right for the Overlord Barney-sama.

She even remembered to swirl extra EXTRA good for Shrek-san.

Shrek said it always made it moister.

Gave him more room to peel through the layers, to get to the juicy bits. The center of the ring.

A "squirt, squirt" was heard from the corner. Poor Hippo-chan just couldn't wait!

Soon a stomp-stomp was heard outside the tunnel.

"Who's in my swamp?!" said Shrek, the green Ogrelord himself, in his mighty roar.

"It is but your sacrifice, Oh great Shrek," replied the Hobo.

"Mmmm," he groaned. "I'd love to peel his layers!"

Thomas' caboose quivered eagerly and he had to stop himself from blowing his steam right there. Shrek-sama hadn't even ridden in him yet. He forcefully, _**painfully**_ closed his steampipe. "Not yet," he thought.

Shrek peeled out his long, long Green Onlion. He rubbed it ever so tenderly at first, then harder and harder until his plant grew ever higher; before he stuck it into Thomas' doors.

Thomas let out a barely contained "Toot-Toot!" Shrek moaned. He rubbed his onion around some more, exploring every room in Thomas' body, all the way up to his engine. The fine leaves on Shrek's massive onion tickled his gearshaft, sending him into overdrive.

A "Hmmm!" was heard from the corner, and The Great Ogrelord stoppend in his motions to peek in the direction of the silent wimpering he heard.

Hippo-chan's tube was dangling down to the floor. It was all filled to the brim with creamy white icing. It started to leak out from the tip, but turned into a small stream under Shrek's Ogreful gaze.

Hippo-chan crossed his legs and looked away, blushing as the Shreking intensified. He couldn't stand Shrek looking at him that way. He still felt Shrek's eyes on him. More icing leaked out of his tube, and he clamped down on it to contain himself. He really couldn't take much more of this.

"Hippo."

Hippo-chan clenched his tube harder. His icing was about to explode.

"How about you join in?"

Hippo's tube expanded painfully at the command. He gripped tighter and tighter but the icing wouldn't hold back any longer.

It squirted out in long, sugary tendrils across the tunnel floor, some landing at Shrek's feet. Shrek let go of his onion and scooped some up. He devoured it, licking his green fingers in satisfaction. "Mmmm Buttermilk," he said in his rich Scottish accent.

Thomas began to wriggle impatiently. He just wanted to keep going!

"Now I see the little laddy's getting impatient, now isn't he? Come on Hippo, I'm sure Thomas would like some of that; he sure is out of fuel." He growled the last part as he pulled out of Thomas.

Hippo-chan immediatly ran over to Thomas the Train and stuck his already-swelling tube inside his caboose. It wasn't long before Hippo started to leak again, which in turn turned into a massive wave when Shrek decided it was time to enter the sweaty hippo. Being penetrated, even being touched by Shrek's meaty ogre hands was enough to make him frost Thomas' insides almost immediately.

The Hobo watched on boredly, and began to silently fap to Dora pornos about her merging with Boots, and came into a bowl of Jell-o when they showed Dora/Boots' giant, sweaty, juicy monkey balls. She then stared at the Jell-o, not knowing what to do with it, and then took off her jizz-stained glove and began to masterbate the Jell-o, enjoying the sounds of the tiny colored globs slapping against each other.

Not long after, the whole cave began to shake, and not long after that the Great Purple Penetrater himself, The Great Dinolord Barney appeard.

"Ho-ho-ho!" "Ho-ho!" He laughed, however Barney laughs, because like I know.

"Well I want to play this game!," the Dinolord exclaimed.

Barney ran over towhat was probably the most disturbing gay threesome to ever exist, and shoved his massive purple dino cock into the unprepared Shrek. It pierced through his body, completely anialateing the oger's asshole, expanding it into obliteration and peircing through Shrek's stomach on the other side. It entered Hippo-chan's willing anus, and he exploded in a pile of cream cheese.

Finally Barney's dick had reached Thomas. With one long thrust, Barney peirced into Thomas the Train, soaring right through him with his Purple Penetrater, going to the Conductor's room and smashing through Thomas' faceplate.

Barney was almost about to cum when suddenly he exploded into thousands of dino meat chunks.

The Hobo looked up from masterbating her Jello in shock. Standing on the roof of the cave was Ronald McDonald, striped clown cock in one hand, a bazooka in the other.

"That's for not inviting me, you bitch!" He yelled.

Krusty the clown came up and grabbed him from behind, and Ronald turned around and began one of those movie-ending makeout scenes, and slowly laid him down.

Hobo realized she had found something new to masterbate to, and pulled out another glove, and she absently wondered why the fuck everyone in Barneyland was gay, not knowing the giant purple tellietubbie creeping up behind her...

Or the one after that...

Or the one after that...

Or the one after that...


End file.
